The Rest of the Story
by royslady51
Summary: What if someone else both dealt with would be Earth Invaders and made Torchwood-London obsolete in the process, instead of having the Doctor have to do it? Here's another take on the Christmas Invasion... AU/AR
1. The Rest of the Story

Summary: What if someone else dealt with both would be Earth Invaders and made Torchwood-London obsolete in the process, instead of having the Doctor have to do it? Here's another take on the Christmas Invasion...

_**The Rest of the Story: **_

_**The Christmas Invasion...**_

"Yeah, Mrs. Tyler, just let the poor guy sleep. As we understand it, regenerations take a lot out of a Time Lord, just make sure he gets plenty of good hot, sweet tea whenever he rouses and he'll be fine. Yes ma'am, he'll be fine. Our sources in the Asgard are very familiar with his species and have confirmed him to be a safe person to have in your house, it'll be fine, ma'am." Sgt. Maccky finally hung up on the latest caller.

"Jackie Tyler again?" Lt. Realltr asked with an impatient sigh. "I swear, that _woman_..."

"Oh yeah...of course the fact that her daughter was up to her eyeballs in the whole mess didn't help. But hell, she's dating a Time Lord from what the mother said, so..."

"Yeah. Last of his species from what Thor told Danny."

"Torchwood still ticked off?"

"Well, yes, actually. The English crown just told them to stand down, they were no longer needed. Well, the London office isn't. The girl...what's her name? Rose? Yeah, Rose Tyler, vouched for the guy running the Cardiff office so they're still in place, but that Yvonne twit is out of a job and so is everyone else in the London office. Too many complaints and inconsistancies for good Old Queen Bess to tolerate now that Norad's running the alien interference instead of them."

"That Harkness fella sounded relieved, said the Doctor was down for the count with the regeneration business and he'd thought London was going to get to blow that would be slaver apart while still in atmosphere, from the ground. Dangerous, that."

"Yeah, so it's just as well we ran the intercept, they never got anywhere near our Space."

"They weren't expecting us to have a space navy, came as a rude shock from what I could tell."

"True. That warlord or whatever he was, wasn't happy. Not at all."

"Well, that's what you get when the U.N. is allowed to run your alien show. UNIT had no idea how to handle that kind of a threat."

"For real. All Hammond could get out of them was, "We'll wait for the Doctor. He always handles invasions."

"Hammond finally got fed up and said, 'No, _we _will. We've got ships and I've already ordered the intercept. There's nothing our weapons can't defend Earth from and those people can't possibly be worse than the Gould, so Norad will take this one off your hands'."

"How long have the brass been talking to Harkness?"

"'Bout an hour. I think they're gonna want to talk to that Doctor guy too, when he recovers."

"Oh, surely. You about done?"

"All set. I'm going for a beer, been a long day."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

The pair signed out and left the communications office to the MPs for the night, chuckling at the shock the English had experienced...

_**END**_


	2. Are We Done in Here For Now?

Summary: The Tenth Doctor wakes up and is plied with hot, sweet tea...lots of it. And there are Americans waiting to have a chat with him...on Jackie's couch...with a resume and a referral from UNIT for him.

**Are We Done In Here Yet?**

The Tenth Doctor sipped his tea and listened to the SGC people explain what was still needed...and they wanted him to take the formal position of Earth's Liaison with the Shadow Proclamation. This world needed an upgraded status due to the large space navy the Americans had...and which they had needed while dealing with a deadly threat they had kept such a tight lid on _he'd _never gotten wind of it.

"Gould, here? How is it Earth still has it's freedom with those parasitical little monsters crawling around this part of space?"

"Well...they made a mistake. They came after us, instead of the English. We'd rather talk things out, but when you start taking slaves and killing resistance, the time for wagging your jaw is over. We started killing System Lords, went after Ra first then others. Then when all that was left was the smallfry, they were pretty easy to pick off. We're allied with the Tokra, the Asgard and several other species now."

"Asgard. Almost as old an race as Time Lords were. Good people, those, but don't let them invite you to dinner. Tastes rather like paste."

"Yeah, one of us discovered that...and warned the rest." Danny chuckled. "If you agree to stand as the universal liaison for Earth and take SGC top team with you, we'd appreciate it. We can speak for Earth in the things you can't, few though those would be."

"Let me think about it for a bit, over breakfast maybe." He did like Daniel Jackson rather a lot. "How big of a team?"

"Five or six humans. We just added a new member so this will be his 'maiden' assignment, so to speak."

Jack O'Neill nodded soberly. "Bit of a character, the new guy, but good back up just the same. The top team gets the top people. The best of the best...and under your authority in any matter not having to do with the liaising thing."

"Military types." He grunted. "I hate guns."

"We were told, Miss Tyler mentioned it. We only brought zats."

"Those have a stun setting, I'll agree to _those _if I decide to bring you onto the TARDIS."

"Very well...a yes or no answer will do after breakfast."

"You're on."

He did agree, when all was said and done, to taking an authoritative role in Earth's defense, received a full status citizenship to the United States and thus to Planet Earth as a result. But after having also agreed to having the SGC on board, new guy and all was going to take a little getting used to, though granted, with all the military types around, her mother _had _relaxed a good bit.

He was a bit preoccupied at Jackie's parting shot to him, right before she left them at the TARDIS, "Never figured my son-in-law would be an ET, but howinhell would I have guessed that one? Have a nice trip, love."

_Son-in-law_...and he had been too shocked at her assumption to deny it...and then the TARDIS informed him he'd exceeded the social laws and the statutes on universal time limits available to do so...and that she'd moved Rose into his room...permanently. What absolutely floored him is that he didn't mind...it allowed him to publicly stake a claim on her with all these good looking male humans around. But he still had to explain it to _her_...

Turned out, he didn't need to...the TARDIS already had. She was in their room, happily rearranging it to suit herself when he entered it...it was a good blend of him and her, now. Pinstriped wallpaper covered the walls, done in black with pink stripes that were themselves bordered on one side by regeneration red and vortex gold on the other. There was a rich, black, plush, pile on the floor...wait. _Carpet?_

"Rose...about the carpet..."

"Take off your shoes and socks and dig your toes into it."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Okay..." He decided to humor her, until he felt the thick softness of it under his feet and between his toes. He sighed. "Okay, point made...that's almost sinful."

"Almost. It's also stain resistant which is good considering the plans I have for you, me and that carpet."

"What do you...um." He stuttered to a halt."

"TARDIS says we're married."

"Yes."

"Then I've got certain plans for your body, Doctor. I'd like to show you MY moves...eventually."

He flushed, felt both bypasses kick on and trembled slightly.

"But first, we have to make it very, very clear that I belong to you and only to you...and not because of the Americans."

"Why then?"

"The new guy that just signed on with them."

"And that's an issue because... 

"Jack."

"Jack. Our Jack?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, clearness is good. Very good, clearness." He laughed, then. "Open minded for humans, this lot?"

"Yeah. There's a freed Jaffa on the team too, T'ealc, that Jack has taken up with for now. Wants to know if you can get his immune system restored so he can ditch that larva."

"Yes. Probably, could take a bit, but probably. No promises yet, though." He nodded. "I will freeze it so that it will _never _make it out of larva stage, though. Just need to sonic it, is all."

"That's what I told him." She paused, "We told the other Jack, a colonel about some of our worst adventures, Jack and I and he claims that I am in second place as the most jeopardy friendly human on the ship. Apparently, Danny is in first place...thought I should mention it."

"He's worse than you at getting into trouble?" He echoed her, with a certain amount of dread. "How did he get that rank?"

"He goes looking for it on his own, whereas I just follow you." She grinned broadly at him. "If you don't like me coming in second, though, I ca..." She was cut off by his hand, clamped firmly over her mouth before she could make the offer.

"_No_. Second place in _that _particular contest is plenty. Be happy with it." He urged.

He saw the laughter in her eyes over his fingers and grinned back at her. "Are we done in here yet? Haven't met some of my new friends."

"Let's go, then."

**TBC**


End file.
